


Invite Me Down

by TheBorgiasDevil



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dom Scott, Fluff and Smut, Isaac is a bit of a sex kitten, M/M, Motorcycle Sex, Roaming hands, Sub Isaac
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 17:57:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/903167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBorgiasDevil/pseuds/TheBorgiasDevil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott decides to teach Isaac how to ride his motorcycle in the hopes that it will stop Isaac from fondling him when they're out on the road. Isaac, on the other hand, doesn't plan on letting Scott have his way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Invite Me Down

It was on their last midnight ride that Scott put his foot down on Isaac’s wandering hands. Isaac tried to argue that he couldn’t help himself, it was impossible to hold back when he had free access to Scott’s torso and chest when they were out all alone. The first few times they went out Isaac tried to argue that he was cold and wanted to warm up, but when his fingers started to tease their way south on a trip down the highway, Scott decided it needed to stop. Scott’s solution was to teach Isaac how to drive the bike, and Isaac assumed it was because Scott figured he’d be safe from Isaac’s curious fingers if Isaac was in front. 

He looked forward to proving Scott wrong. 

Scott leaned forward, pressing his chest against Isaac’s back, making the beta bite his lip to keep himself from smirking. The air in the garage was cool, but Isaac chose to leave his leather jacket behind; he wasn’t planning on learning anything today. “Here’s the clutch, it controls the power to the rear wheel,” he explained, moving Isaac’s hand to the left handlebar. “To cut the power all you need to do is squeeze.” The teen’s hand closed around Isaac’s, squeezing it gently as he pulled in the clutch. He parted his fingers a little, and Scott’s naturally slipped between them. 

“And this is- Isaac are you even listening?”

“Not really,” he answered, moving his free hand back to rest against Scott’s right thigh. 

“Isaac, this isn’t the time for this,” Scott argued, but made no move to get away. 

When Scott didn’t push his hand off, Isaac took it as approval, and pushed his hips back, rolling them against Scott’s. His hand pulled away from the clutch, taking Scott’s with it as he dragged their fingers up his own thigh. Just the feeling of their fingers on his leg was enough to make his head fall back on Scott’s shoulder as he let out a small, happy moan. Scott’s mouth was instantly on his neck, covering it in soft kisses that made Isaac’s crotch swell. 

Isaac always imagined himself with rough, careless partners who took without asking and gave little in return. It was easy, especially considering he never received many gentle touches in his adolescence. Yet, here he was, enjoying the feeling of Scott’s lips as they focused their attention on his ear lobe, pulling and sucking on it just the way Isaac liked. He shivered as they moved behind his ear, then slipped down while Scott kissed his way to the hem of Isaac’s v-neck. Isaac figured he’d stop there, but Scott tucked a finger into the collar, pulling it down so he could kiss over to Isaac’s shoulder. 

He could barely contain himself and reacted unconsciously by rocking his hips back. There wasn’t much he could do to please Scott in this position, considering that was the idea here. He could feel how it was getting to Scott as well, especially when he pushed his ass back against him. 

The hand holding his collar moved down to his waist as the other pulled away from Isaac’s grasp, surprising him when Scott moved it to massage the crotch of his black jeans. The mouth stayed on his neck, nibbling gently while his right hand slipped under Isaac’s shirt, groping his chest gently. 

“Fuck, Scott,” Isaac moaned, reaching back to run his fingers through Scott’s thick hair. 

“I can’t, we’re on a bike,” Scott answered, a slight giggle on his voice. Isaac sighed in frustration but made no motion to move, especially when Scott’s fingers closed in on his nipple. 

The hand on his crotch squeezed harder and Isaac whimpered, hurrying to unfasten his jeans with one hand as the other tightened in Scott’s hair. Scott stopped him by grabbing his wrist and Isaac let out a small laugh of frustration. 

“Not yet,” his alpha whispered, pushing his hand away from his zipper, and Isaac complied no matter how badly he wanted to feel skin on skin other than the mouth on his neck. 

To get revenge, Isaac reached behind himself with his left hand, grabbing for Scott’s equally hard cock so he could rub it through his blue jeans. “Tell me no now,” he dared, fumbling to get the zipper down. 

Scott didn’t argue, instead he pulled away from Isaac’s crotch to try and help open his own jeans. Isaac smirked as Scott moaned while Isaac’s long fingers pushed their way through the opening they made so he could massage the hard penis with little more than a thin sheet of cotton separating skin from skin. “Move the boxers, Scott,” Isaac ordered, and was pleasantly surprised when Scott squirmed so he could push his pants and boxers down just enough to free himself. He didn’t give the skin a chance to cool down, and instead hurried to wrap his fingers around it, squeezing and pulling in long, slow motions. “I want it, Scott.”

“The whole point of this was to show you that you can’t have it, not while we’re on the bike,” Scott argued with a small laugh, but Isaac took it seriously.

“What if I get on the floor on my hands and knees?” he asked, smirking over his shoulder at Scott. The smaller of the two kissed his cheek before shaking his head. 

“We can’t do that if we’re out.”

“But we can while we’re here,” Isaac said, giving the cock an extra squeeze to make his point. 

Scott moaned and pinched Isaac‘s nipple in retaliation. “We’ll knock my motorcycle over if we do anything else.”

Frustrated, Isaac swung his leg over and got off the bike before he grabbed Scott and pushed him onto his back on the hard ground. Before Scott could recover, Isaac straddled his hips and pushed his chest down. “Problem solved.”

“Isaac, my mom could come home whenever!” 

Isaac bit down on his lower lip and nodded. “I know,” he purred, leaning down so he could kiss Scott hard, eager to feel those full lips on his own. Scott opened his mouth first but Isaac bridged the gap before Scott had a chance to, and their tongues met as Isaac hurriedly unfastened his jeans. Their kiss parted as Isaac stood, one foot on either side of Scott’s waist, so he could let Scott watch as he pulled off his shirt before removing his jeans and briefs. 

He loved when Scott made faces of surprise, and this one in particular excited him more than he expected. It was quite cold, and the concrete was rough against his knees as he knelt once more, resting his bare ass against Scott’s pelvis. Scott’s hands moved to stroke his arms, which covered themselves in goosebumps and Isaac couldn’t tell if it was from the chill or Scott’s fingertips.

“I don’t have a condom or anything,” Scott admitted, regret thick in his voice. 

“I brought one,” Isaac admitted, grabbing the jeans he dropped beside them so he could fish out his wallet, revealing a condom and lube packet. 

“Jesus, were you planning on learning anything?”

Isaac shook his head, then pulled the lube open with his teeth while smirking. Scott lifted his hands to try and help, but Isaac pulled away and poured some of the lube sloppily over his fingers. He watched Scott’s crooked face as he reached behind himself and teased his ass with the slick digits, just the same way Scott did to him when he was being impatient. He oft complained about how unfair it was, but he never said it didn’t feel good. After circling the fingers around a few times Isaac pushed one of his fingers deep inside, moaning as he continued to stare at Scott’s blushing face. “What, is it embarrassing for you?” he asked, panting with an open mouth. 

“Not at all,” Scott answered, holding onto Isaac’s waist as he fingered himself. “It’s just... you’ve never done this before.”

Isaac snickered and added in his second finger, moaning loudly as he stretched around them. “Not in front of you, at least," he watched as Scott’s blush grew darker and the cock between them pulsed, “though maybe I ought to again.”

Scott nodded and smiled, and Isaac felt his own face heat up. Part of him wished Scott would hurry and rush him, demanding that Isaac skip the condom before fucking him into the concrete. He wanted to feel some of that aggressive heat between them, but Scott waited patiently, letting Isaac’s body acclimate to the fingers he pushed and stroked inside himself. Seeing him smile like that reminded Isaac that Scott wasn’t with him to control him. They worked best together, because Isaac wasn’t just Scott’s beta, he was his friend. 

Fighting the blush that spread over his face and chest, Isaac hurried with pulling the condom out of the wrapper, and ended up dropping it in his struggle with slick fingers. Scott opened it for him, then held out the rubber for the teen to take. 

Isaac pulled it from Scott’s fingers with a smirk and scooted himself down so Scott’s cock was peeking up from between his legs. He unrolled it with deft, experienced fingers, and then covered the condom with whatever lube was left in the packet. 

“It’s cold,” Scott laughed, stroking his hands up Isaac’s stomach and chest.  
Isaac leaned into the hands as he scooted forward once more while lifting himself up on his knees. Clumsy, overeager fingers fumbled with Scott’s cock, and Isaac eventually managed to get the heat to press against his ass. 

“Are you sure you’re ready, you didn’t really take the time you usually do,” Scott asked, looking up at Isaac with slight concern on his face.

Isaac blushed again at the question, then nodded and pressed his hips down, moaning loudly as Scott slipped inside him. Soon his hips were pressed completely against Scott’s pelvis, and he took a short moment to acclimate to the feeling. Scott looked up at him with an equally flushed face, hands moving up to Isaac’s shoulders to help him balance. Isaac lowered his torso down, hands on Scott’s chest for balance before he started to move his hips up and down. 

The concrete floor dug into his knees, and Isaac felt them bruise and heal in rapid succession. The feeling wasn’t distracting, however, it helped lend to Isaac’s rough fantasy. Scott didn’t know about the pain, and it helped edge Isaac closer and closer with each thrust of their hips. 

After a few awkward pushes down, Isaac found his rhythm with Scott, grinding down on him as Scott pushed up between each rock forward and back. Their skin met with loud slaps, and Scott pulled Isaac against his chest, kissing him hard as Isaac moaned and panted into his mouth no matter how hard he tried to hold back. Isaac could feel Scott using his alpha strength to trust his hips up, making Isaac bounce over him. Kissing was impossible now, and Isaac had to cling to Scott’s shirt to balance as his lover manipulated his hips with firm hands. 

“Scott,” he panted, rolling his stomach down, trapping his cock between their sweating bodies, “harder.”

“I can’t, I’ll hurt you,” Scott argued, and Isaac spotted a bit of sweat on his lovers forehead.

“I’ll heal,” Isaac whispered, but Scott shook his head. “Fine,” he smirked, pushing his own hips down harder and faster against Scott’s already powerful grinding. He folded his arms together on the floor above Scott’s head, and the hard stone gave him the traction he needed to keep up his pace.

“Isaac,” Scott moaned, his hands now on Isaac’s thighs, squeezing them lightly as Isaac continued moving, trying to keep up his pace. “Isaac I don’t think I can hold back for much longer.”

Isaac shook his head, shivering as his own penis swelled and throbbed with need between them. “Me either.” 

He knew Scott was planning on trying to jerk him off, so when a hand pulled away from his thigh, Isaac shook his head. “No, I wanna try and do this without hands,” he admitted, laying down so their chests were pressed together once more. “Come on Scott, you can do it.”

Scott’s calm demeanor broke for a moment, and his fingers on Isaac’s thighs pressed in, thrusting hard up into him till Isaac was unable to hold back his moans and incomprehensible pleas. All it took was a few rough but well placed thrusts for Isaac to cum, and he did so with a silent moan, his toes curling as his entire body tensed. Scott continued, slowing his hips down so he was no longer slamming hard into Isaac. Isaac continued to clench down on Scott, and soon Scott was cumming hard, holding Isaac’s hips down against his, keeping him there has he released into the condom. 

Isaac relaxed against Scott’s chest as Scott hurried to pull out with the condom on while he was still hard before he tossed it off to the side. 

“How’s your back?” Isaac asked after they had a few minutes to catch their breath, and Scott laughed as he answered. 

“Fine. How are your knees?”

Isaac smiled and shrugged. “I can’t feel them anymore,” he whispered, letting his face rest in the crook of Scott’s shoulder. He closed his eyes when Scott wrapped his arms around him, and he soaked in the feeling of being comforted and cared for, maybe even loved. 

One day he’d be able to tell Scott he felt the same way. 

One day.


End file.
